Valió la Pena
by joseto1945
Summary: Finalmente, después de años de luchar sin descanso, habían triunfado. Eran libres. Entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía insegura? / Phinabella de la segunda dimensión, justo después de la película.


**YES! Nueva historia! Y primera historia de Phineas y Ferb, ademas! Lo que hace un día de gripe, no? De hecho, he estado enfermo toda la semana pero ya que... Ahora les dejo con la historia...**

**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen. Perteneces a estos dos genios de la televisión Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Si fueran míos**

**1° Estaría en el D23 viendo mission marvel en este momento :(**

**2° Sabría la perversa razón de esta incuestionable cantidad de phinbella en la cuarta temporada (aunque ya la sospecho :P)**

**3° Sería parte de una perversa corporación xD (necesario ver "Los Simpsons: La película" para entender)**

* * *

Valió la Pena

"¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?"

"Vaya, por años no pensé en nada más que atrapar a Doofenshmirtz…"

Era verdad ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente habían vencido. Finalmente tenían la oportunidad de una vida normal.

De una vida al aire libre y sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo, de poder salir de tu casa sin preocuparse de que algún Norm Bot te podría atrapar. Sin preocuparse de que un día podrías acabar en la plataforma del Goozim, o transformado en ciborg…

Finalmente eran _libres._

Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía insegura?

La verdad era (pero ella jamás lo admitiría) que tenía miedo. Miedo a lo novedoso. Miedo a un nuevo futuro que ella había ansiado, pero jamás esperó alcanzar. Miedo a no saber qué hacer con este nuevo estilo de vida que le venía encima.

Pues ella siempre había seguido ordenes. Seguido órdenes y luchar.

Pero ¿Por qué luchaba?

Ella siempre había luchado por la libertad. Por la libertad de tener esa vida que tanto había anhelado tener y que ahora la confundía. Luchado por una vida, en donde pudiera hacer lo que cualquier chica de su edad haría: jugar con otros niños, salir de paseo, enamorarse de algún chico, ir a la playa en verano…

"_Vaya" _pensó. "_Verano…" _La verdad era, que no había escuchado de él hasta que ese chico, Phineas, se lo explicó:

_Estaba paseándose por la base pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Candace había ido sola a rescatar a esos chicos de la otra dimensión. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Había sacrificado su vida por la de esos chicos. Y lo más probable es que ni siquiera se hubiera acercado. Ahora había dejado a toda la resistencia a su suerte… _

_Se estaba devolviendo al cuartel general cuando vio a dos chicos hablando animadamente. Eran los hermanos de Candace, los de esta dimensión claro. ¿Cómo les diría? ¿Cómo les diría que su hermana se había ido? ¿Qué posiblemente nunca la verían de nuevo? Se acercó a darles la noticia, mas su conversación le llamo la atención:_

"_Vaya, no puedo creer que no hayamos tenido verano todo este tiempo, Ferb. ¡La verdad es que suena fantástico!"_

"_Sí, de verdad suena genial"_

_¿Verano? ¿Qué era eso? Le sonaba a algo distante, como de un sueño –o el sueño de un sueño- Pero extrañamente familiar… y el mero pensamiento de él la emocionaba. Pero… ¿Qué era?_

_Se acercó a los dos chicos. Al verla venir, el chico triangular le sonrío un poco nervioso. "Ho… hola, ¿Tu eres Isabella, no?" Ella asintió con una sonrisa amable en su rostro "Yo soy Phineas, y él es mi hermano, Ferb" El niño de a su lado levanto su pulgar, en señal de saludo._

"_Hola" respondió simplemente "Ustedes eran los hermanos de Candace, los que tenían pares de la otra dimensión. Ya sabes, a los que atamos cuando entraron aquí…" les dijo, recordando como ella y su tropa los habían atrapado cuando Buford les mostró su base._

"_Sí, así es" dijo Phineas un poco apenado. Ella se mordió el labio. Había olvidado que los habían dejado en manos de Doofenshmirtz. Luego frunció el ceño y dijo enojado: "¡No puedo creer que Candace los haya dejado atrás! ¡No es justo!"_

_Isabella por un minuto se sintió culpable. Ellos no sabían que Candace había ido en una misión suicida para devolverles el control remoto a esos chicos. Aunque estuviera enfadada con ella por irse de esa manera, no encontraba correcto que ellos detestaran a su hermana mayor únicamente por querer protegerlos. _

"_No es su culpa, Phineas" le dijo ella "Solo intentaba protegerlos a Ferb y a ti"_

"_Tienes razón… es nuestra culpa. De no haber ido todo habría resultado bien" dijo, mirando al suelo. Ella se sintió como una mala persona. ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir su boca?_

"_No es tu culpa Phineas. Era una misión peligrosa, posiblemente tampoco habría resultado." Intento arreglarlo, pero noto que no funcionaba. Intento con algo más "Antes los escuche hablar de algo… ¿El verano? ¿Me podrías explicar qué es?"_

_De inmediato, su mirada se ilumino y sonrío. Ella sonrío de vuelta._

"_Veras, nosotros tampoco sabíamos que era hasta hace poco. Lo habíamos escuchado de la boca de Candace, pero no sabíamos que era." Empezó su historia. Ella asentía a medida que él explicaba. "Sin embargo, teníamos la sensación de que era algo fantástico. Algo que simplemente fascinante…" Ella lo entendía a la perfección. Había sentido lo mismo cuando lo escuchó de su boca, unos minutos atrás. "Al parecer, el verano es… bueno es… es" trato de explicarlo, pero simplemente, no podía. _

"_Es algo indescriptible" completo ella._

"_Exacto" continuó el. "Pero algo maravilloso, después de todo"_

"_Suena interesante…" dijo ella "Tal vez podríamos tener uno después de derrotar a Doofenshmirtz"_

"_¡Eso puedes asegurarlo!" dijo con una gran sonrisa._

"_Phineas…"_ pensó. Ese chico había cambiado algo en ella. Su optimismo y entusiasmo le habían dado nuevas esperanzas de que eran capaces de derrotar a Doofenshmirtz. Le había dado un motivo por que luchar. Verlo sonreír de esa manera cuando le explico del verano le dio un motivo para luchar por este.

Vale, tal vez sí se había enamorado alguna vez en su vida.

Admitirlo sería algo completamente distinto.

Y ahora, habían _ganado. _Finalmente Doof había sido capturado y sería castigado por sus crímenes. Se dio el tiempo de mirar a su alrededor y vio lo feliz que se encontraban todos. Vio lo feliz que se encontraba _él_.

Suspiró sonriendo. No, lo novedoso no era el problema.

Entonces ¿Por qué se seguía sintiendo insegura?

Horas después de haber vuelto a su dimensión, se encontraba sentada en una colina a las afueras de Danville, mirando el atardecer. El sol se reflejaba en los ventanales de los edificios de la ahora liberada Danville dando una vista fascinante de toda la ciudad. Incluso Malvados y asociados no se veía tan mal desde ese punto de vista. Le parecía sorprendente que nunca se hubiera tomado la molestia de mirar más allá de la tiranía y el terror que cubría la ciudad…

"Hola, Isabella. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto alguien detrás de ella. Ella rió. Era impresionante lo linda que sonaba esa frase cuando la decías de esa manera.

"Nada, Phineas. Solo pensaba…" respondió ella, mientras que Phineas se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Te importaría decirme en qué?" pregunto gentilmente.

"Oh, no creo que te importe"

"Vamos, claro que sí…" insistió el.

"Bien…" Empezó ella "Ahora que todo termino… no sé qué voy a hacer ahora, sabes… Toda mi vida entrene y luche contra Doofenshmirtz, con el objetivo de tener una vida normal, pero no fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta que no sé lo que es una vida normal… ¿Gracioso, no encuentras?"

Él asintió en silencio, esperando que ella continuara. Algo le decía que había más cosas que necesitaba decir. Espero un buen rato, hasta que ella decidió hablar

"¿Y sabes lo peor, Phineas? Que creo que tengo miedo…" dijo luego de levantarse de suelo. Él se levantó de inmediato también.

¿Miedo? Vale, Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Ella siempre había parecido tan fuerte ante el… (A pesar de que se habían conocido hace menos de veinticuatro horas) Que pensar que ella tenía miedo a algo le parecía ridículo.

"Miedo a que todo esto no haya valido la pena…" terminó. Dándole la espalda a Phineas para ocultar su vergüenza al admitirlo. Él se quedó sorprendido un segundo ¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba?

"Te lo demostraré" dijo al fin. Sorprendiendo a la chica.

"¿Qué?" dijo, distraída. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para recibir un cálido abrazo por parte de Phineas. Se sonrojo al instante.

Luego de un rato los dos se soltaron.

"¿Ves? Te lo dije, claro que valió la pena" dijo Phineas, sonriendo. Isabella seguía sorprendida. Ese abrazo se había sentido tan… _bien._

Luego de un rato Phineas proceso lo que acababa de hacer y bajo la mirada sonrojado. "Perdón si no te agradó… olvide que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero-" Isabella no lo dejo terminar y lo abrazo de nuevo. Esta vez el sorprendido fue Phineas, pero no tardó en reaccionar y devolver el abrazo.

Luego de separarse Phineas dijo, sonriendo: "Este será el mejor verano de todos"

Isabella asintió, sonriendo también. Ahora con la mente calmada.

"_Después de todo…" _pensó _"…Es cada momento valioso de verdad"_

Y tenían razón… Claro que valió la pena. **_  
_**

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció? Mucha azúcar? Poca azúcar? Se puede mejorar? (Estoy seguro que sí, pero para eso necesito sus opiniones xD!)**

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Nos leemos! Paz!**


End file.
